Vegeta
Vegeta or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the estranged brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He was once a young member of the Saiyan army under the P.T.O (Planet Trade Organization), but after his race's demise, he worked alongside Nappa and Raditz, directly under Frieza's order. Overview Vegeta is 5'5" (in comparison with Goku's 5'9" height) making him fairly small compared to Goku. His hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don the traditional Saiyan armor (in reference to his heritage). He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona; however, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiyan armor, at first gradually in DBZ , then completely in DBGT in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human. This may be because his new levels of power eliminate any practical need for fabricated battle armor. It should be noted that Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle. However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle. Vegeta once had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. Vegeta in his first appearances on Earth as he prepares to do battle with Goku . Vegeta's hair never grows in length. He states to Bulma, in an episode of the Perfect Cell Saga, that a pure-blood Saiyan's hair does not change from the day he is born, aside from Super Saiyan transformations. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of Dragon Ball Z. He was originally intended to appear deceptively small, lean, and less threatening in comparison to his massive partner, Nappa. However, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he seems to be taller and more muscular, the length of his hair having also been shortened, though he is still comparatively shorter than Goku, who also appears to have grown taller. Vegeta's facial features also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look older (though this may be attributed to gradual aging). Vegeta Base.png|Vegeta Great Ape Vegeta.jpg|Great Ape Vegeta SSJ Vegeta.png|SSJ Vegeta ASSJ Vegeta (2).png|ASSJ Vegeta SSJ 2 Vegeta (2).png|SSJ 2 Vegeta Majin Vegeta.png|Majin Vegeta SSJ 3 Vegeta.jpg|SSJ 3 Vegeta ('Raging Blast)' Super Baby Vegeta 2.jpg|Super Baby Vegeta 2 Golden Great Ape Vegeta.jpg|Golden Great Ape Vegeta SSJ 4 Vegeta (2).png|SSJ 4 Vegeta SSJ 5 Vegeta.jpg|AF SSJ 5 Vegeta SSJ 6 Vegeta.jpg|AF SSJ 6 Vegeta SSJ 7 Vegeta.jpg|AF SSJ 7 Vegeta SSJ 8.png|AF SSJ 8 Category:Real Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:Hero Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Male Category:Ascended Super Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Main Character Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Majin Category:Great Ape Category:Golden Great Ape Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Super Saiyan 6 Category:Super Saiyan 7 Category:Super Saiyan 8 Category:Prince Category:Character Category:Father Category:Evil character Category:Evil character Category:Evil character Category:Evil character Category:Majin Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Controlled by Baby Category:Father Category:Husband Category:Brother Category:Son Category:Evil character Category:Evil to Good Category:Villain Category:Villains